


New Family in Dark Times

by BrightBoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Eventual switch Dean Winchester, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, dean has sam with john, eventually sammy becomes deans alpha, when sammy goes to college dean meets castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBoy/pseuds/BrightBoy
Summary: After losing Mary, Dean and John go on hunts together. Dean is very proud to be much like his dad until one night the first night of his presenting Dean finds out he is not the big bad alpha everyone thought he would be but instead an omega. Upon finding out John takes matters into his own hands and knowing Dean has been lonely offers him the option of having his "little brother" to keep him company.This will be multi chaptered
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	1. Give me a little brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filthygalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthygalore/gifts).



Dean was always proud, even as a child he was head strong and ambitious eager to follow in his father’s footsteps. Wanting to be the best hunter there was out there. After all it was an alpha’s job to keep his pack safe. Sure, betas and omegas could hunt as well but it was less common. Everyone had thought Dean was going to be a big bad alpha, another pack leader just like John. Oh how they were dead wrong. 

When Dean first presented it was during the middle of a hunt, he and John were hunting a group of fangs when the first wave of heat hit. Dean cursed under his breath as his knees became weak. Heat pooling in his lower abdomen and nether regions. This was definitely not the time or place for this to happen much less the best time for Dean to find out he was an omega. A small whine leaving his lips as he wished John and he hadn’t separated to corner the group of vampires in their roost. 

Hearing a low chuckle, Dean whipped around only to catch a fist to the face, his world going black. Moments later he groaned and whined as he woke up in the middle of the barn, hay all around him, the feeling of it making his skin crawl. “What the fuck?” Dean looked around and blinked slowly as he came around, soon in his sight he saw a grinning face, the sharp grin full of malice and ill intent. 

“Well look at what we got here boys, a fresh new omega and the hunter’s boy. I think it would be a shame if he lost something so precious to his pack.” The vampire growled and snapped his teeth inches away from Dean’s face, the omega whining and fighting against the ties that bound his arms behind his back. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Dean growled trying to sound like an alpha but failing as he whined when he caught different scents from different alphas, this was bad and he knew it. All he could do is writhe in the dry hay as alphas began to fight for who gets first dibs. Betas soon began to tear Dean’s clothes away riling the alphas up even more as his scent covered the area of the barn. The only positive to come out of this was that it gave a long enough distraction for the eldest Winchester to slip into the barn. 

John was no young buck though so the Omegas scent didn’t settle in as easily as it had with the vampires, he knew he had a bit of time before his rut would set in. As swift as he moved in, he began picking off fangs first the ones on the outer area of the barn before starting towards the mass of alphas growling and clawing at one another. John growled and snarled getting a few cuts and scratches of his own as he began hacking through him, by this point the omegas scent was getting to him yet there was a look of shock when he found it was his sons. 

“An omega heh,” John smirked and licked his lips as he looked down at Dean. John couldn’t help but drink in the sight before him, carnage lying all around a perfectly worked up omega who happened to be his own kin. Dean writhed under the stare, his cunt dripping as his cock wept precum onto his soft stomach. 

“A-alpha,” Dean said before groaning as he writhed. “Pl-please, need relief alpha. Need you.” 

John growled and picked Dean up, “not here, not yet but soon.” Carrying his son to the Impala John set the squirming omega on the backset to make the trip easier for himself. Dean’s scent already working into his system, and making him gain the urge to breed the freshly presented omega. “You’re going to feel like heaven wrapped around my knot, maybe I can give you what you’ve always wanted...” John looked in the rearview mirror to see Dean’s form still writhing as if he were on fire. “Maybe I can give you that baby brother you’ve always wanted. After all, with your mother being gone I know it has been hard and lonely with you by yourself when I go on my solo missions.” 

Dean gave a keening whine, his body wanted that so bad. “Breed me alpha, give me a little brother please.” Dean cried out as a second wave of heat hit him. “Please knot me, fuck, just pull over and knot me...” 

John growled slightly but admired the fire his son had. “Fine since you’re so eager.” The Impalas tires screeched as John turned sharply onto a dirt road from the highway, killing the lights and cutting the engine John made sure no one would find them while he took Dean. Opening the back door was like sentencing a death wish as the scent was much stronger than before and this time John couldn’t hold back. 

John got in the backseat and closed the door before pinning Dean’s hands above his head. His free hand seeking out the small breasts that had formed, “so fucking perfect and look at these, they’re going to swell with milk for your baby brother.” John said through gritted teeth before squeezing and then pinching Dean’s nipple. He enjoyed the fresh little bit of pink they had knowing once this was over, they would change to a dusk, dusty rose color. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants John watched Dean’s eyes become wide as his cock sprang free. 

Dean whined and writhed, “let me ride you please...” A needy whine leaving his lips as John placed him over lap, straddling him. John teased the omegas entrance with the fat head of his cock before allowing Dean to sink onto him. A deep groan escaped his lips as a reedy whine left Deans. “Fuck, a-alpha you’re so big...” 

John beamed proudly, “big and thick, just for omegas like you.” John bucked into the young omega, Causing the breath to be knocked out of Dean as he cried out. However, Dean’s body acted on its own, rising and falling onto the alpha’s length. John was in awe by how well Dean was handling and enjoying all of this, he was proud of his little hunter, his little omega. 

“Dean slow down, I’m going to- fuck!” Before he could warn the young omega, he was buried deep into Dean and his knot was swelling. Dean however wiggled and whined getting whatever friction he could before he came with a cry, squeezing around John’s knot causing John to pop immediately and flood Dean’s insides with thick spend. Dean cried again as he felt an orgasm wrack through his body, the action repeating a few more times as he couldn’t help but to rock on the cock lodged inside him. 

John steadied him after a while shushing the whining but drowsy omega. “Shhh, Dean it’s okay. There will be plenty of time for us to do more. For now, just rest my beautiful little omega. I’m not going to stop until I ensure that my seed takes.” Dean gave a happy smile and nodded in a sleepy daze, resting his head against John’s chest as he began to drift off.


	2. Conception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their second try Dean finally conceives and gives birth to a healthy baby boy. Welcome Sammy to the world!

Dean woke up in a hotel room, he shifted and whimpered as he felt a wave of heat hit him. “Alpha? Dad?” He looked around for John. “Please daddy, where are you?” Dean got up and looked around. 

“In here Dean!” John yelled from the bathroom, “damn kid...” John said under his breath and sighed. Though he couldn’t help but feel the bond growing between himself and Dean. He couldn’t help but smirk when he heard the door open, he was soon hit with the scent of Dean’s heat. “Come here little one,” John said as he pulled back the curtain to the shower. 

Dean smiled and let go of the blanket he wore around him. Slick running down his legs as his heat was still in full swing. “Dad, I need you again.” Dean wiggled and got into the shower. 

John smirked and looked over Dean, “is that so my little omega?” 

“Yes, please dad.” Dean wiggled in place before pressing close to John. “I promise to please you.” 

John chuckled and turned Dean around before bending him over, his hand trailing down Dean’s backside. He brought his hand back before smacking and then pinching Dean’s right ass cheek. Causing the small omega to cry out. “Well since you haven’t conceived yet, I suppose I can help you.” 

Dean whined and wiggled, arching his back to put himself on display. “You promised me a little brother, you better hold up your end of the bargain old man.” 

“Hey now don’t take a jab at me because of my age. I may not be a young buck Dean; however, I can still give you pups.” John teased Dean’s entrance with his cock before pressing into his son’s wet heat. He groaned as he bottomed out. “Fuck... you feel so good Dean.” 

Dean moaned and bit his lip, “dad...oh fuck. Alpha, please move!” Dean wiggled and moaned, pressing back against his alpha. 

“So very eager my little omega,” John growled and began to rock his hips, the pace starting out slow and steady before picking up and becoming rough as he went. His fingers digging into Dean’s hips, a growl leaving his lips. 

Dean moaned and arched into John’s thrusts, his moans only growing as John’s hand wrapped around his throat pulling him back so his back arched beautifully. 

“Such a good boy, look at you. You are so beautiful...” John said in a growl and began fucking Dean with everything he had, as his knot began to form the swell moved in and out of Dean before catching, sealing him inside Dean as he came with a cry. 

Dean cried out, his seed splattering across the shower wall. Dean was thankful that John caught him as he felt his knees give. Dean felt a second orgasm rock through him as his walls fluttered around John’s cock this time accepting the alpha’s seed. 

“Mmmm seems it worked this time.” John smiled, “you’re going to have a baby brother.” 

Dean gave John a happy but lazy smile. “Thank you, daddy.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Nine months later John was rushing Dean to the hospital, the poor thing was whining and whimpering from the labor pains. “Hold on Dean we’re almost there I promise baby doll, just hang in there.” 

“Daddy it hurts so much! Little Sammy is getting restless and he’s not waiting for anything.” Dean whined and cried out as another contraction hit, he was trying to stay strong for his father. He already knew the alpha was freaking out about the birth and didn’t want to stress him out anymore. 

After parking the Impala, John pulled Dean out of the back of the Impala, “it’s alright baby, we’re here.” John called for a nurse as he burst into the E.R. “I need help, my son is going into labor!” 

Nurses ran over with a wheelchair and took the omega from John, the alpha growled and snapped at one of the nurses. The security guard restrained John, telling him to calm down. He escorted John to the waiting area of baby wing, “try to stay calm sir, they’ll come get you once the baby is born and all is well with your son. It’s nice of you to care for him, he must have been scared at the thought of being a single parent. At least he has you.” 

John gave a curt smile out of annoyance, of course people would assume Dean was a single parent whose alpha left him, but he wasn’t going to correct them. He knew most people would frown upon their relationship. After a few hours a doctor came to retrieve John. “Your son is sleeping but you can come see him and the baby.” John got up, eagerly following the nurse to the room. 

“Both your son and the baby are very healthy.” The nurse smiled and opened the door to the room. “I’ll leave you alone with them.” She closed the door after John entered, giving them privacy. 

John smiled as he looked at Dean, proud of his little omega. His interest piqued when he heard a small coo from the bassinet in the room. He approached quietly peeking at the small baby that fussed in his little blanket that he was swaddled in. “So beautiful,” he smiled and brushed his thumb over the apple of Sam’s cheek. He looked over to the bed as he heard a soft growl, chuckling as Dean’s green eyes were barely open as he growled at John. “Hey kiddo,” John said and walked over to the bed. “You did a great job Dean; I am proud of you. Sammy is healthy as can be and the nurse said you did so well when you delivered.” 

Dean smiled at the praise, though he was hopped up on drugs to help with pain the omega appreciated the praise. “Thanks, he looks so perfect dad. Thank you for giving me Sammy.” Dean sat up to kiss John’s cheek.


End file.
